Rasawen, Heroine of Middle Earth
by sun-shine5489
Summary: This is a story about a charactor I made up. The first few chapter take place during "The Silmarillion" but it is in this section because it takes place mosty LOTR time and after. Rasawen is Mary-Sueish, but more original them most.
1. The birth of a Heroine

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or any of these characters except Rasawen (and perhaps a few OC's playing supporting roles, but nothing major yet. That's probably a good think, as J.R.R. Tolkien is a far better writer then I shall ever be.

This is a story of a true heroin, quite possibly the greatest Middle Earth has ever known: Queen Rasawen. This story begins before Rasawen was born, with the birth of the fairest elf yet born. This child was born to Finarfin the third son of Finwe, the king of Noldor, who named her Nerwen, man-maiden, but to all else she was know as Galadriel, garlanded maiden, because of her astounding silver and gold hair.

Now, this child grew far quicker then other elven children, and by her fifteenth year, when most elflings were still young children, she was already a young adult, and it seemed as if, in a few years, she would be ready to marry.

Elven men came by the scores to try and win this beautiful maiden, but she had no interest in them, for this was not her fate, and it would be many years before she would marry. However, another had fallen in love with the beautiful and intelligent elven maid: Olorin, wisest of the Mia. He was quite shy, and marriage between elves and maia was simply not done (except for Thingol and Melian, and that had happened only recently, and Olorin didn't know about that yet) So in vain he watched her from afar. However, she was intelligent, and already had powers other elves had not, and saw where they didn't. One day, as she was walking through a sunny field she realized she was being watched, and called out to her pursuer.

"You who follows me, come out and show yourself, or I will have to find you"

Her surprise was great when a handsome black haired man she recognized as Olorin stepped out of the bushes. She turned to look at him, and suddenly found that she was filled with love for him, for such was the will of Eru Iluvater who rules all things. There, in the field, they conceived a child. Then they separated and did not see each other again for many days, for once they realized what they had done, they were fearful.

However, soon it was realized that Galadriel was with child, and as no secret can be kept forever, it was soon found out who the father was, and the two were taken before the Valar for judgment. Manwe, ruler of Arda spoke.

"It is the will of Eru that these two should fall in love. They will not be punished."

However, not all Elves obeyed this judgment. Feanor and his seven sons publicly mocked the lovers. As Feanor was quite a powerful person, many other elves soon joined in the jeering. This was done often, but it was nothing compared to what happened after their child was born.

10 months later, Galadriel gave birth to a female child. This child had her mothers skin, and it could already be seen that she would have her body, but their was a curious thing. The child's hair was pure white, and her eyes were colorless. They were entirely blank, slates waiting to be written upon.

Feanor and his companions, upon finding this, said it was punishment from Eru for their sins, despite what Manwe had said. Many others, even some who had not before agreed with Feanor, took up this call, and some even wished to ban them from Valimar.

The child was named Hethena. It seemed at first that she grew as quickly as her mother, until the year she was four, when Hethena did something, in a moment of cruelty, which she would regret for ages to come.


	2. Events beyond a little girls control

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or any of these characters except Rasawen (and perhaps a few OC's playing supporting roles, but nothing major yet. That's probably a good think, as J.R.R. Tolkien is a far better writer then I shall ever be.

A/n Thank you to I.N.H. for your review, and I am sorry that I will have to disappoint you. I am certainly going to try writing serious Silmarillion fan fiction in the near feature, without OCs, with real Elvish, ect. (not under this account though, as no one would take it seriously after what this is going to be) This story, however, is basically written to satisfy the fangirl in me, and it isn't really meant to be a serious fan fiction. Rasawen is, admittedly, a Mary-sue, which becomes blatantly obvious in this chapter. The other things in your review were interesting. I hadn't realized sexmarriage. As for Galadriel growing quickly, I believe there was something in UT about that, although I can't find the quote now, so it may have been my imagination. I don't think it really matters, since this is AU in so many other ways. Yes, she leaves Valinor with Galadriel, and yes, she becomes a queen; as I said, this isn't meant to be a serious fan fiction. I'm sure many of you are asking why I'm posting this if it's just something I'm writing to satisfy my fan girl urges. The answer is that there are people who like this kind of this story, as I have seen far worse ones get very good reviews, and they are the audience I'm going for. I am going to edit the summery to make this a little clearer. As an added note to everyone else, Hethena is Rasawen, but she won't be changing her name for a while yet. Also, if any of you haven't read the Silmarillion, I can post a quick guide to who these people are, if anyone requests in a review. Now that I've bored you all to death, on with the story

There was a certain Maia, Deratho, who was not like the others. He lacked many of their powers, and was called the weak maia. There came time for a great feast in Valimar, and Deratho, having no interest in going, had been told to mind the children. Hethena was teased and mocked by the other children, who found her hair and eyes very amusing. Deratho, seeking to comfort her said "Why do you wish them to like you. You are a freak, and I am a freak, so we can both be freaks and it matters not."

Far from having the desired effect, however, it made Hethena feel worse, feeling that a freak calling her a freak truly made her a freak (no, I don't understand four-year-old logic either.) Therefore, she responded cruelly.

"You will always be a freak, freak. You are weak, less then the smallest of the little insects that crawl on the ground. I might look different, but I am strong"

This is something that this little girl would regret, but now for many, many years. Now, after this incident, she began to grow slower, at the rate of other elflings, if not slower. All the time she was growing up, the world was crumbling around her, but she was only a child and thought little of it. Around the time she was 25 (but only six years old in manner) her hair and eyes began to gain color. Her eyes began to turn blue-green, and her hair began to turn golden. By the time she was 30, her hair and eyes were as pretty and colorful as most, but they did not stop. By the time she was 47, her eyes were a clear blue that resembled the sky on a cloudless day, and her hair was more golden then any gold.

Now, even before this, when she was around 40, Feanor, her great-uncle, began to look at her differently. This child, the one who he had called a freak, a bastard, a flaw, he began to look at her, and he saw that she was growing to be very beautiful.

The year she turned 50 (12-13 ish) was the year the trees were destroyed. Hethena had loved those trees, and had often spent hours doing nothing but enjoying their presence. It was then that her mother and many other leaders of the Nolder wished to leave Valinor. By chance, Hethena was present at the time this was decided. She was not moved by the words of Feanor. She had no wish to go to Middle-Earth, away from her father and all she knew. However, by the laws of Valinor, a child had to stay with his or her mother. Hethena decided to speak to the Valar. In the confusion, no one noticed her slipping out. She ran and ran, quicker then she ever had before. Later, she didn't know if it was magic or if, in her panic, she had run incredibly fast, but she reached Valimar within an hour.

She entered the ring of doom, where the Valar sat in silence after the rape of the Silmarils. Only a few of them appeared to notice her presence. She opened her mouth to speak, but Manwe spoke first.

"I know why you have come, and this is my answer to you. You must go to Middle Earth, for that is your fate. It will be long before you see Valinor again, but you will come to love Middle Earth, and eventually, after many ages, you will come back here, very different from when you left. If it is any comfort to you, you will see your father long before that. Now, I have a gift for you."


	3. Pain

A/N I made a mistake in the last chapter. Rasawen had existed in my head for a long time, and I have experimented with many different hair and eye colors for her. I finally settled on golden hair and sky-blue eyes. However, the last chapter was written when she still had green eyes, and I forgot to change it at the time. I'm going to edit the last chapter, and sky-blue is the correct color, to eliminate any confusion.

He pulled out a sword, golden as her hair, and gleaming so brightly it was nearly blinding. He sheathed it in a rather plain looked sheath that was perfectly nice but was a sharp contrast with the brilliant sword, and handed it to her. Hethena gulped, then opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how.."

"You will learn" Replied the King of Arda

Then he waved his hand and Hethena found herself back at the square, and found everyone already preparing to leave. Hethena quickly found her mother and helped her pack, but she said nothing about what had just happened. Hethena was little more then an observer. She watched in horror as the ships were stolen, and in even more horror as they were burned. (Luckily, her mother managed to prevent her from seeing the kin slaying)

Feanor wished her to go with him. He cared not about the others who did not follow him, but thought that this child was far too beautiful to die. However, her mother refused to part with her. He realized that, since Fingolfin's company was bigger then his own, he would have to let her stay. However, he vowed that, even if it was in the halls of Mandos, she would be his someday.

He had some reason to feel this way, for on this journey, she changed from an Elfling into an Elf maiden. Her hair and eyes began to turn yet more gorgeous, so that she outshone even her mother by far. She developed a figure that would make even that most hard-hearted of elf-men look twice. However, she had chosen a bad time. She was only just beginning to get used to her new body when a new challenge arose: The crossing of the ice.

Although she did not like Feanor, she was as surprised as anyone when she saw the ships that should have born them to Middle Earth burning. Even near the beginning of the crossing of the ice, she felt that the cold would near consume her. Although Elves did not feel most cold, this was a bone chilling cold that affected all. The youngest, whose cold immunity was not yet fully developed, felt it most. Hethena was not the youngest to attempt the crossing of the ice; she was the youngest to survive it. This was not because she was especially strong; that would come later. It was mainly because her mother and uncles were leaders; they could sometimes get her things that others cold not have, such as an extra blanket. Even so, the crossing nearly destroyed her. By the end of it, her legs were nearly frozen, and if it had gone on any longer they would have had to be removed. The crossing had a lasting effect on her. Her elven immunity to cold was gone.


	4. Luthien

Disclaimer: I do not own any character you recognize. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

Thank you very much to Alatarial Elf for her lovely reviews. For the other reviewers, I think my note in the second chapter should answer your question adequately. Now, on with the story:

Now, she was naught more then an observer of the events that happened next, so I will not tell of them here. The highlights of these years were her visits to Doriath, for it was there that she met one of the greatest friends she ever had. Her first visit to Doriath was tense. She had heard of King Thingol's attitude toward the elves that came from across the sea, and was worried, although was kinder to her and her mother, who were his kin.

When she first walked into his palace, Menegroth. she, she who had seen all the great halls and palaces of Valinor, felt her jaw drop. This hall was very impressive, and it was underground, something that she would normally dislike, but this was amazing! She wished to stay here forever! (Or at least until she could return too Valinor) She looked at the King, Thingol, and saw that he was as a lord of elves in Valinor and not as one of the sindar. Then she looked at the Queen Melian and saw something almost...familiar about her, and suddenly realized that this was no true elf, but a Meir as her father had been.

"er..Great Queen, how is it that you have come to middle earth to be queen here?" She asked hesitantly

"That is a rather long story, and a tale for another time." Replied the Queen. "but how did you know that I was not one of the quendi as yourself?"

"Well...I...just knew, I suppose." Hethena replied. "My father was a meir."

The king and queen glanced at her mother, who looked temporarily speechless. She had not planned to tell anyone this until later. Luckily, she was saved from speaking by the entrance of another into the room. This was an elf maiden around the age of Hethena, with dark hair and gray eyes. Hethena looked at this maiden, and saw that she had something...something... that Hethena had, that no one else had had until now. Hethena realized with a shock that this maiden was only a half-elf, as she was. They stared at each other for nearly two minutes, and then the maiden spoke.

"My name is Luthien, princess of Doriath. I've never met...well...another..."

"Neither have I. I never even know.."

"Yes, neither did I"

The maiden-Luthien-beckoned to her, and she followed her to another room, which was currently empty. They then studied each other for what seemed like forever, until Hethena spoke.

"When I came with my mother into this forest, I noticed that some of the trees...well..moved. Can they speak?"

"No, they cannot. There are six of them, they have been around for the longest time, and we think they are intelligent, but they are dumb. They cannot speak." Replied Luthien

"Has anyone ever tried to teach them?" Asked Hethena

"Teach them?"

"Well, you said that they were intelligent."

"We think they are."

"You think they are intelligent, so perhaps they simply need to be taught to speak." Said Hethena

"That is an idea no one has ever purposed before. Perhaps we can try" Replied Luthien


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTENT!

Note to all readers: This story is postponed indefinitely in favor of my two stories. However, even if I don't continue this story, Rasawen will almost definitely appear in one of my future (Harry Potter) stories, and you will find out what happens to her. I am sorry to all. If I continue this, it will likely be in mid to late summer, when I will have a lot of free time. I might possibly reconsider if enough people prefer this story to rauko hina.


End file.
